


Thankful

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Thanksgiving fic
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot but I decided to go ahead and post the first half before I was finished... I hope you all enjoy this story! 🖤

"heyyy partyyyy people..."Ray said walking into the dead drop where the rest of the team were "I got some bad news" 

"What kinda bad news? Tanksgiving is in two days! There can't be bad news." Will said

"We got a new mission, we wont be home for Thanksgiving this year. Sorry guys" Ray told them

"What's the mission?" Frankie asked not really caring about Thanksgiving anyways

"There was an explosion at the prime ministers house Sunday night luckily nobody was home but after they found out that it didn't kill him theres been a bomb threat for the Thanksgiving parade tomorrow night where he's going to be, so we have to be there to disassemble the bomb" Ray said "so we're headed back to prauge, plane leaves in an hour an a half"

"Well if that's tomorrow why can't we go home? Thanksgiving is the day _after _tomorrow!" Will said

"Because theres not a flight out of prauge until Thursday at 2:30 so we won't be back here until at least 6:00 and there's not a flight from prauge to Indiana at all" Ray said softly trying to break the news gently to Will

"Guess I better go call my parents then" Will said disappointedly

* * *

"I can't believe I'm missing Thanksgiving, its one of my favorite holidays... Used to when I was a kid me and my little sister used to get up early and make a clay turkey ordainment every year to sit on the mantel... My mom would always tell us that the new ones looked better than the year before" Will tells Frankie from the plane

"You mean to tell me you don't still make them?" She said faking shock

"You're mocking now but just you wait, one of these days I'm gonna bring you one so you can see what a creative geniuse I was as a child" he said teasingly

"You're such a dork" she said with a giggle

"What did your parents say about you not coming home?" She asked a few minutes later

"Their disappointed that I couldn't make it but they understand how important this mission is... I just wish that I was gonna get to see everyone, my sister just had a little boy a little over a month ago and if he's anything like my niece he's gonna be growing fast" he said

"I'm sorry your not getting to go home" she tells him laying her hand in his arm

"It's not your fault plus I'll see em Christmas.... And on the bright side, we get to spend the holidays together" he says nudging her shoulder with his

"How is that a bright side" she teased

"I'll make you pumpkin spice pancakes" he says with a smirk knowing she can't resist anything pumpkin spice

"Well in that case I guess I could think of worse ways to spend Thanksgiving" she said

"Mhmm that's what I thought.... I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep before we land" he said leaning his head back against the head rest

"Can I use your phone to listen to music?" She asked an idea popping into her head "I forgot to charge mine" she explains

"Oh yeah, here" he said pulling his phone from his pocket

"Thanks" she said turning a song on

"Will" she said softly about ten minutes later seeing if he was asleep yet

When she didn't get a answer she got up and went to the restroom

* * *

Strolling through the contacts until she found the number titled 'mom' and hitting dial while lifting the phone to her ear

"Hello Will" a ladys voice said over the phone

"Um hi Mrs Chase it's actually not Will, its Frankie I'm Will's partner" Frankie explained

"Oh honey I know who you are, Will talks about you all the time I think he must really like you... and none of that Mrs Chase nonsense call me Laurie... What can I do for you dear?" Laurie said sweetly

"Okay so I know this is so late notice and all so feel free to say no, but Will's really bummed about not getting to spend the holidays with you guys so I was wondering if y'all would come to New York this year and surprise him when he gets home, I completely understand if you don't want to, I know y'all already have plans and with Wills sister having a new baby it would probably be really difficult to travel plus the fact we wouldn't get back until 6:00 thats if the plane actually lands when its supposed to which is probably a long shot... it was a crazy idea I'm sorry for bringing up and for wasting your time" Frankie ranted nervously

"Frankie darling, you're not wasting my time. I think it's an excellent idea I kinda wish I would've thought of it myself. We would love too! I can't wait to meet you I've heard so much about you I feel like I know this already" Laurie interrupted her rant "I'll call Addie and tell her the change of plans"

"Great! Im looking forward to meeting you guys too... The spare key to Will apartment is taped to the bottom of the mailbox..." Frankie said smiling when she realized she actually really was excited to meet the people who made Will who he was "I should probably let you go and get back to Will before he wakes up and ruins the surprise but it was really nice talking to you"

"You too dear! Be safe on the mission and keep my boy safe as well" Laurie said

"I will" Frankie said with promise

* * *

Coming out of the restroom to find Will still sound asleep she let out a sigh of relief as she sat back down beside him but it didn't take long for him to wake up

"How long was I out for?" He asked

"About 30 minutes, wasn't much of a nap was it?" She said

"Well I agree it wasn't as long as I expected but I feel refreshed so that's all that matters" he said "and now that we're both wide awake you know what we should do?"

"What?" She asked

"We should watch a movie! And guess what I have downloaded on my laptop since we never got to watch it the other night. Miss congeniality!" He said

"Seriously?" She said rolling her eyes

"Yes seriously. Now let's watch" He said as he got his laptop to start the movie

"Alright fine. But I probably won't enjoy it" she says


	2. Chapter 2

"that was close" Will said as they disarmed the bomb that had only 0:02 seconds on the clock

"Yeah a little too close" Frankie said blowing out a breath while still straddling Will's waist

"So is this gonna be like a thing now?" He asked with a hand holding onto her hip

"Is what gonna be a thing?" She asked with the most adorable confused face he'd ever seen in his life

"You climbing on top of me..." He said "because Im finding it difficult to not like bombs"

"Oh my God, you're such a dork" she laughed while getting up "and if that's all it takes for you to start liking bombs then I think you need to get laid, and soon"

"You offering? Cause if so you should at least buy me dinner first... No need to make me feel cheap" he teased

"I literally just bought you dinner last night" she said not realizing how suggestive that sounded until Will raised a brow and the rest of the team started giggling over comms " I didn't mean... That's not what I meant. I wasn't suggesting"

"I know" he said unconvincing

"I wasn't!" She said

"Me thinks the lady protest to much" Standish said over comms

"Shut up Standish! I am not" she said

"I don't know Frank's... You sound pretty defensive to me" Susan teased causing Frankie to roll her eyes and crossing her arms

Ignoring the teasing she replied "can we go now so we can get back to my hotel room?"

"Hmm interesting!" Standish said

"What now?" She huffed

"Did anyone else notice to _'we'_ in that sentence?" Standish said

"I did!" Jai said

"Me too" Ray and Susan said at the same time

"What are y'all blabbering on about?" She said

"Just how you said so _'we'_ could get back to _'your'_ hotel room... '_we' _meaning more than one person" Ray explained

"Yeah well, Will promised to make me pumpkin spice pancakes on the plane" she said

"I didn't specify weather I would do that tonight or tomorrow though" Will said

"Pancakes taste better at night" she says

"Thats true, why is that?" He said

"Because you know you're not really supposed to have them... So it makes them that much better" she replied

* * *

"Where do you want to eat them? Table or bed?" Will asked holding a plate of pancakes

"Do you really have to ask? I'm not getting up" she laughed as she sat with her back against the headboard on the bed

"Of course, how stupid of me" he grinned bringing them over to her

"Thank you" she said taking both plates from him so he could sit beside her

Once he was settled she handed him his food back

"So what are we watching?" He asked

"Criminal minds" she said

"I will never understand your obsession with that show, I mean we literally fight criminal all the time with our jobs and you want to come home and watch them on TV too" he teased

"It's a good show... Now shhh it's getting to the best part" she said

After they finished eating she handed him her plate and scooted so she could lay down

Placing the dishes on the table beside the bed and laying down beside her

"You know it wasn't to long ago that you were pulling a gun on me for suggesting we sleep in the same bed... You've grown a lot in such a short time" he said with pride in his voice

"Don't get used to it... I'm only letting you survive because you fixed me food" she teased

""I trust you... I didn't then, but I do now!" She said turning to look at him

"you're not like everyone else, you're good Will, you're safe.... And I know a lot of people say that like it's a bad thing but it's not... I haven't felt truly and completely safe with anyone besises you since my parents died, I mean theres Jai and Susan but it's not the same, I don't really know how to explain it, it's just different." She said with a shrug

"I love that you trust me I promise that I'll never make you regret it!" He told her

"I know" she said

"I'm sorry" he said

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked

"Because I've been complaining about not being able to go home for Thanksgiving... When I should've just been thankful that I had somewhere I could go home to" he said

"Don't be sorry for that" she said "I'm glad you have a place to call home"

"Well I'm glad I'm getting to spend Thanksgiving with you" he said with a grin "how about you come home with me for Christmas, I'm sure my family would love to meet you"

"Let's see how Thanksgiving goes first" she said smiling cause she knows something he doesn't

"Deal" he said getting up

"Where are you going?" She asked

"it's getting late I should probably go back to my room" he said

"Oh okay... Well goodnight" She said hiding her disappointment

"Goodnight" he said bending down to kiss her head "I'll see you in the morning"


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie woke to the sound of knocking on the door jumping up grabbing her gun before looking out the peephole to see Will standing outside in the hall with a big grin on his face laying the gun on the table and checking the clock on the wall she then opened the door

"It's 6:30 Will, you didn't leave here until after 12:00 last night, why are you up? And more importantly why am I up?" She asked

"Because it's Thanksgiving" he said excitedly

"Well I think it will still be Thanksgiving in a few hours when I wake back up"

"Awe com' on Frankie" will said pouting

"That's not gonna work... You can stay here or you can go wake someone else up but I'm going back to bed" she said walking away leaving the door open crawling back into bed

"Well aren't you just a delight in the mornin" he said walking into the room taking his shoes off

"What are you doing?"

"Taking my shoes off..." He said like it was obvious "You told me I could stay so I'm staying and I'm not just gonna sit and watch you sleep that'd be a little weird and a lot creepy... So if you're going back to sleep then so am I"

"You're not gonna take anything else off are you?" She asked smirking

"Not unless you want me to" he teased causing her to roll her eyes at him

"Oh my God! Just get in the bed before I change my mind and throw you out"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

**To: Will**

**From: Addie**

**Time: 8:00 A.M**

**"Happy Thanksgiving Will... We love you! We're gonna miss you this year. Please be careful 🖤"**

* * *

The sound of the phone beeping caused Will to stir in his sleep and tighten his grip around Frankie waist waking her up

Instead of instantly pulling away, she decided to just cuddle closer he was asleep or so she thought anyways it's not like he'd know if she laid there just a little bit longer listening to his heart beat

"How'd you sleep?" He says breaking the silence you don't even have to look at him to know he's smiling you can hear it in his voice

Widening her eyes telling herself not to panic trying to decide if she should act like she's still sleeping or just get it over with

Will ends up deciding for her when he says "I know you're awake..."

Sighing she sat up "I slept great... well until someone came and woke me up then I slept horribly after that" she said

"Oh yeah I could tell, it took you a whole 5 seconds to fall back asleep once your head hit the pillow" he said hoping she wouldnt get spooked if he just played it off

"Oh really now?! What about when your head hit the pillow?" She laughed grabbing up a pillow and hitting him with it

"You did not just do that?" He said shocked his jaw falling to the ground

"Um yeah I think I just did" she said doing it again

"Oh it's on" he said picking up another pillow hitting her back "I never would've thought you'd be the one to start a pillow fight..."

"I'm gonna finish it too..." she said climbing on top of him repeatedly hitting him 

"We'll see about that" he said hitting the side of her head messing up her hair rolling her over causing her to shrike loudly

A knock sounded at the door interrupting before he could attack her anymore

"You want to get it or do you want me to?" Will asked

"I'll get it" she says pushing him off her getting up going to open the door to see Susan

"Hey girl... um what are you doing here?" She says blocking her view from inside the room

"I thought we could all get breakfast together"

"That sounds great... Just let me go get ready and I'll meet you in the lobby"

"You should definitely brush your hair it's a little crazy... But I actually wanted to talk to you, can i come in?"

"Um you want to come in... Like right now?" She asked with a little bit of panic in her voice

"Yes that's kinda what I meant when I asked" Susan laughed

"Why don't we talk in the hall? It's so pretty out here"

"Why are you acting so weird?" Susan questioned wide eyed "Oh my God is there a guy? Did you get some last night? How was it?"

"Nope there's nobody in here..." She said hoping she couldn't see through the lie

"Then you wouldn't mind if I come in then" Susan said

"But it so nice out in the hall" she said as Susan pushed her way into the room

"Well well well what do have here" Susan smirked

"Hey Sus" Will said while laying on the bed

"Hey Will... Look Frankie, Will's here... In bed"

"It's not what you think" Frankie says hurriedly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffy ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter really freaking sucks... I'm having a little writers block getting through the chapter, so I decided to just post what I had to get on with the story...

"Hmm then please by all means explain what it is" Susan said grinning

"We were just having a pillow fight" Frankie said quickly

"Seriously Frank's? That's the best you could come up with? You can't honestly expect me to believe that" Susan laughed

"It's true! Nothing is going on here" She yelled then lowered her voice "tell her Will!"

"It really is the truth" He said "I got up early and came to tell her happy Thanksgiving and being the ray of sunshine that she is told me I could stay or go but she's was going to sleep... So I stayed and she decided it was a bright idea to challenge me to a pillow fight when we woke up"

"Well considering I won..." She said

"You only won by default, if Susan wouldn't have came I wouldve beat you fair and square and you know it" He said turnin to look at her

"If that's what you have to tell yourself..." she said crossing her arms

"You know what?" He said defensively

"What" she said with a smug smile which didn't last long because Will smacked her with a throw pillow the second the word came out of her mouth

"I would've definitely won" he said with a wink and a huge grin

"Alright boy scout if that's how you want to play it" she says pressing her body up against his trying to steal the pillow from him but failing to do so because he's holding it over his head like a freaking three year old "Give it to me!"

"Nope I don't think I will!"

"You're cheating! You're using your hight as an advantage"

"Umm that's not cheating that's just good strategy"

"Oh yeah there's definitely nothing going on here" Susan stated unconventionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading..... Lots of love 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> You may not understand the 'miss congenitally' mention yet but trust me I have a purpose for it ;)


End file.
